


Ride

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bikers, First Meetings, Hitchhiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Cars still drive past him, some even honk cruelly, startling his exhausted body to jump to attention. Yet his determination never wavers, face cemented in a scowl at the road.A deep rumble that vibrates the road under his feet rises from far off, seeming to awaken his feet from their slumber, as if shaking off the ice that coated his bones. He steps forward, desperate, as a single headlight slows before him. The rumbling deepens, humming right next to him, and Kageyama stares at the blackness of its rider’s helmet and seeing only his reflection.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago for a prompt on Tumblr! This is my first and only time writing TsukiKage, I hope their dynamics work out nicely!

Blowing warm air into his hands doesn’t do much anymore. Sure, his hands are warmer, but it doesn’t do anything for the rest of his body, cold seeping through every pore to his bones to leave them brittle. Shivering, Kageyama hops from one numb foot to the other, wincing at the soreness in both. What was it everyone said about backpacking? Don’t do it?

However, Kageyama never backs down from a challenge, and that’s what this was. He’s never been so far removed from his hometown, but he’s been struck with awe and wonder for all of the hours he’s been away that until now he hasn’t thought about it… 

Deciding to backpack in the middle of February was a _huge_ mistake.

Now trying to hail a ride is physically impossible, considering his arm feels like it’s going to fall off. He knows his best bet would be to continue walking, to keep warm, keep his blood flowing, but his entire body protests most movements and he doesn’t know how far the next town is. How long would he have to walk? It was getting dark already, soon he wouldn’t be able to see anything.

Kageyama huffs a breath, sending wisps of vapour into the air, before pulling his scarf over his mouth in determination, squaring the road with a dark look with eyebrows drawn, like it was an enemy. Somehow his mind makes the connection that _looking_ determined would help, as he stuck his arm back out in front of him, numb, stiff fingers unable to move.

Cars still drive past him, some even honk cruelly, startling his exhausted body to jump to attention. Yet his determination never wavers, face cemented in a scowl at the road.

A deep rumble that vibrates the road under his feet rises from far off, seeming to awaken his feet from their slumber, as if shaking off the ice that coated his bones. He steps forward, desperate, as a single headlight slows before him. The rumbling deepens, humming right next to him, and Kageyama stares at the blackness of its rider’s helmet and seeing only his reflection. 

He can feel himself being studied, judged, eyes wandering his features. A few seconds later, he can see that, as the rider opens their visor to reveal golden eyes behind specs. “Need a ride?” He asks, and although muffled, something in his voice raises Kageyama’s hackles, like he’s mocking him. Kageyama can imagine there’s a smirk beneath his helmet.

“Yes, I need a ride…” Kageyama states, _obviously_ , but looking at the rider… and his bike… in this weather? “but…”

“What? You gonna turn me down? At this time of the night? I’d just as gladly leave you at the side of the road to freeze to death, if that’s what you would prefer?” The man snickers. While Kageyama thinks for a hot second that he means it, he considers his tone. It’s not as cold as the wind around them. In fact, it’s a warm tone that Kageyama realises is joking.

“No.” Kageyama says, breathing into his scarf. “I’d like you to take me to the next town.” He says, finally lowering his stiff arm from in front of him. “If… you don’t mind…” He adds, because although it’s unlikely the man will leave now, his mother always told him to be polite even so.

Behind his mask, the man chuckles. It’s a soft laugh, and his eyes crescent. “Then hop on before you catch a cold.” He says, motioning to the seat behind him with a tilt of his head. “What’s your name?”

Kageyama gingerly straddles the bike, stomach jumping at the way it lowers from his weight. Will it break? Is he too heavy? Is it his backpack? Either way, the rider doesn’t seem too concerned as he flicks his wrist on the handle of his motorcycle, revving it that it makes Kageyama jump again.

“Name?” He prompts, as Kageyama lifts his feet from the ground, placing wary hands over the rider’s sides. Should he… lean forward? Back? Put his arms around him?

“Kageyama…” He answers, while his head winds itself around all of his worries. But the man in front of him is… warm, somehow seeping through all the leather, and Kageyama finds himself not needing to think to thread arms around him and lay his head against his back. He’s tired, and he thinks… despite everything, he could probably sleep like this.

“Tsukishima. Pleasure to meet you, Kageyama-kun~.” He drawls, before revving the engine again and pulling out onto the road.

Kageyama does fall asleep, listening to the hum of the engine and the pounding of Tsukishima’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it makes me smile!


End file.
